Waited Long Enough
by Meandsushiroll
Summary: Francis has it all planned out. Tonight he would confess to Antonio and at least that part will be perfect. But then Antonio's turtle goes missing...


**Hey guys. *shy**shy* I've wanted to write a fanfiction for a LONG time, and Frain is like one of my OTPs and it's severely under supported so I asked the fandom on Tumblr what they want to hear, and this is what happened. First fanfiction EVER. Please Please review.**

Tonight was the night. Francis was not going to let anything stop him this time. He was finally going to tell Antonio his feelings. How Antonio was his life, his world, his everything. How he has burned a masochistic, all consuming desire for him since the second they met all those years ago. How he has waited. Oh yes how he has waited.

Waited for Antonio to accept his own sexuality, whatever it was. Waited for him to realize that his on and off again lover and him were just meant to be friends. Waited for him to be comfortably single again. And waited, always waited with the hope that he might see Francis, really see him, and all the love he had always hid away but were so obvious in his eyes. Francis had waited long enough.

He had planned this all week. Fantasized about it even longer. He called Antonio to ask that the trio's weekly dinner would be held at his place and begged Elizaveta and Roderich to keep Gilbert occupied so it would just be him and the Spaniard alone that night. He bought the best red carnations he could find, searching all over the city. They meant more to Antonio than roses did. He bought Antonio's favorite Belgium chocolate and his favorite wine. And lastly two perfect round tomatoes, tucked in between the things he bought in his large basket.

He planned the whole evening; how they would use the tomatoes and cook together, then eat together, drink together. After relaxing with the wine, he would tell him he needed to tell him something, which would make Antonio listen closely. He would give him the chocolate first, then the carnations. Then he would start the speech he had written in his mind when he was fourteen, when Antonio was no longer just his favorite person anymore, but the _most important_. His special one, his only one. How despite his reputation that they both knew was true, that Antonio is the only person that has ever been in his heart and how it was torn apart every time he smiled and laughed so happily with his ex, or when he would come crying to him when they got into a fight.

And in case his mouth failed him, which it had every other time he tried to voice his feelings, he had them written down and tucked into the basket. He had the letter memorized but if he needed help could simply refer back to it. That he would say that even if his feelings weren't returned he would always love him. Always be his best friend. All he had to worry about was Antonio's reaction.

That was probably why every step closer to Antonio's house was harder and scarier than the last. And why Francis's heart was threatening to jump out of his chest and his breath was becoming faster. But Francis was going to do this. He was tired of waiting.

So as he as the approached the apartment he braced himself and determinately knocked on the door. He took a deep breath and he heard footsteps and the door opened. There was his Antonio, his perfect, handsome, sexy, kind, passionate, _amazing_, beautiful Antonio. Standing there with a frantic look on his face.

"Francis! Gracias a Díos! You can help me look!" he said panic clear in his voice. "Churro is missing!"

"Churro? Your pet turtle? How is it missing?"

"I don't know, I looked at his cage and he's _gone_! He's not there!" he said pulling Francis inside.

"That thing is like for inches tall and six inches long there is no way it can get over the cage."

"Well he's not there! Look for yourself."

Francis sighed and put the basket down on the coffee table. He walked into the Spanish man's bedroom and saw the cage but no turtle.

But he did see everything else. He realized it had been a long time since he'd seen Antonio's room. There were clothes everywhere. His computer was still on under a forest of papers and magazines. His large bed was covered with the Spanish flag as a blanket, and a huge _Viva España_ poster hanging on one wall, and the others were covered with photographs.

Photos of Antonio hugging the Vargas brothers, one picnicking with Bella and Ned, studying with Kiku, visiting Berwald and Tino, several with his older sister, one with their dead mother, and many, many with Gilbert and Francis. Francis could see, he could _see_ in every photo they were in together that _look_ in his own blue eyes. Whether they were teasing Arthur or 'helping' Ludwig with his shyness around his boyfriend or even drunk dancing on a bar, Francis was looking at Antonio with that _look_, that _hunger_. How could Antonio not see it? How could he see these pictures every single day, talk to him almost every day and not see how much Francis loved him?

He exhaled harshly, irritated. He was going to see now, right now. Screw the turtle it would live, or he would just buy him a new one and Antonio wouldn't know the difference. But right now there was only one thing to do. The wine and dine be damned he needed to tell him this second.

He left the bedroom and hurried into the living room to find Antonio not frantically searching but standing over the coffee table with his back to him. Francis was temporally lost his ability to think with the perfect display of Antonio's _incredible_ derrière, until he heard the crinkle of papers and he remembered just what was on the coffee table, and what that paper probably was.

Francis gasped, Antonio jumped and turned around. He met Francis's eyes with that amazing green and Francis stopped breathing.

"Francis" he said with guilty eyes "I'm so sorry, Francis. I've caused you so much pain, and I didn't know…I know I'm oblivious but…but I should have…" his eyes were starting to tear "I'm sorry, so so sorry…"

Faster than he could stop himself he was with Antonio, had him in his arms, smelled him, breathed in his sent of spices and sweat and sunshine.

"Shhhh _mon cher_, it's alright. It is not your fault. Don't you ever feel sorry." He held him tighter, his lips at his ear "Loving you has brought me pain yes, but it has brought be so much joy. I am lucky, so lucky to know you and be friends with you. Be some one you trust. I'm lucky that I fell in love with you"

He pulled back and looked at his love, his face streaked with tears. Francis kissed them away, one by one. He moved his hands to cup Antonio's face and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I've loved you since that first football game we played back when we were toddlers, but I only understood how much when I was fourteen. I love you now; I'll love you forever. I would do anything for you Antonio, anything. If you were mine I would never seek anyone else again, I wouldn't need anyone else. If you don't feel the same I understand, I will still be your friend. I will always be there for you. I'll always be yours but I won't pressure you. I just want you to be happy. Because you are my happiness"

He bent down and finally _finally_ kissed him. Electricity shot through his veins and with those lips on his how wonderful it felt that Antonio was kissing back. Before he could go further, Antonio broke the kiss and pushed him ever so slightly away.

"Francis I…" he trailed off looking unsure on what he wanted to say, "I love you, but I am not in love with you"

Francis should have expected it. He did expect it. But that did not stop his stomach from dropping, his heart stabbing in pain, his blood run cold. He hung his head.

"But I can be." Antonio added with a smile. He put his hand to France's cheek and turned it to look at him "I don't love you yet but I am willing to try. I'm sure I will fall in love with you Francis. You're warm and you're kind, you see the beauty of everything and everybody. You're fun and comical and just a great person. Not to say how attractive you are" He blushed. "I want to try Francis. Will you er…be my boyfriend?"

Francis responded by kissing him again, this time with more passion. Antonio responded with sure enthusiasm. "Yes!" he whispered into the Spaniard's lips, "A thousand times yes!"

Pretty soon kissing wasn't enough, and Antonio and Francis agreed that Francis waited long enough.

Churro was 'found' the next morning in her cage under the new formation of rocks Antonio forgot he put there. From that day on Churro was frequently given gifts by the man her master loved.

**So what do you think? Please review!**


End file.
